Pony Leveling Up
Pony Leveling Up - Character Hopefully this page doesn't break any rules... What To Do This section is just here to help with different situations *Keeping a note of your progress in the comment section There is several ways to keep a note of your progress(laptop, tablet, pc, screenshot/picture, or in the comments). What i am talking about here is keeping your progress in the comment section. Here is a layout: Name Level you got + Score + Score + Score = Score Now you may ask what if someone else is tracking the pony that you are doing, well you reply to him/her For Example: Applebloom121 is tracking Junior Deputy, so if i was going to track him as well, i will use the layout above and reply to Applebloom121 Also another note: use that same comment for all of the levels, which means putting all the progress of every level in one to make sure it doesn't jam up the reply chain. Yes the comment would be long but we would know all the info is there. We are looking for the lowest possible points needed to level up the ponies and we would need multiple people to track them to find out *When somebody already completed a pony's star If your points counted lower to level up than the other persons, than yours should be posted instead. This page needs as close as possible to the required amount of needed to level up the pony *If(by any reason) you can’t or won’t edit the page Write the score in the comments with the pony name and the star it belongs to For Example: Ace 1600 1st star Pony Leveling What has been confirmed by Hawkeyejonjon, is that ponies have a amount of points they need to get in 1 star. This table will keep track of this. If all users will lend a hand, what we'll do is track the amount of points in comments, by writing down the numbers in each mini-game, and add them up, and that is the number. The Table of Information Once you get a pony you will be able to play minigames with them. Each time you play you will get points, which then will be transferred into experience points to level them up. The maximum level they can go to is 5 Stars. Disclaimer: Anything you see on this page doesn’t represent the true amount of XP needed to level them up. This page will only give you the best approximation of experience needed per star Pony Of The Week This section is to help you choose which pony you should work on for the Special Clear the Skies Event *() is percentage bonus Quest Ponies This section is to help you with Quest Ponies level up requirements Ponyville Sweet Apple Acres Canterlot Equestria Girls Dancing This is to help with the percentage you get with every level *() is percentage bonus Ponies A-C D-F G-K L-O P-S T-Z *P= Ponyville *C= Canterlot *SAA= Sweet Apple Acres Category:Gameplay